Der Absturz
by MissPercy
Summary: Data ist mit einem Lieutenant auf Außenmission und ihr Shuttle stürzt in feindlicher Umgebung ab. Der Android ahnt nicht, dass seine Begleitung Gefühle für ihn hegt - Data/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr Lieben, dies ist zwar nicht die erste FF, die ich je geschrieben habe, aber die erste, die ich mich traue hochzuladen. Ich gucke momentan viel zu viel Star Trek TNG und werde dabei immer mehr zum Data-Fan!

Die Idee für diese Story kam mir heute ganz spontan und ich bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any canon-characters. I'm not making money with this.**

* * *

Alles um mich herum ist dunkel, mein Körper ist schwer, so schwer. Ich versinke in der Dunkelheit, kann nicht atmen, zu viel Druck auf meinen Lungen. Ich sehe nichts, höre nichts, bin allein, gefangen in der Dunkelheit. Ich dachte immer der Tod wäre friedlich, doch das hier ist nichts davon. Ich bin allein, gefangen und voller Angst.

Von weit her dringt langsam ein Geräusch an mich heran, dumpf, ich kann es nicht zuordnen, keine Stimme ausmachen, keine Worte. Es wird lauter, jemand schreit, vielleicht ruft mich jemand, doch eine große Müdigkeit überkommt mich. Ich versinke immer weiter, will ihr nachgeben, doch plötzlich verschwindet der Druck auf meinen Lungen, ich spüre wie ich auf einmal nach Luft ringe, meine Atmung wieder einsetzt. Ich huste, röchle, doch die Stimme wird langsam klarer. Sie ist so vertraut und sagt meinen Namen, immer wieder.

"Ezra! …Ezra, komm zu dir!" Alles in meinem Körper fühlt sich schwer an und meine Augenlider wiegen bestimmt mehrere Tonnen, doch trotzdem zwinge ich mich sie zu bewegen, sie langsam zu öffnen, gleißendes Licht blendet mich! Ich blinzle mehrmals bis das Licht erträglicher wird und Formen und Konturen vor mir auftauchen. Endlich sehe ich ihn. Data! Er wirkt besorgt, soweit ihm Besorgnis als Gefühl überhaupt möglich ist, legt seine Stirn in Falten.  
"Data…" Ich huste noch ein paar mal, dann lasse ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Es ist staubig, alles liegt voller Trümmer, Eingabe- und Steuerpulte blinken wild und unrhythmisch.

Langsam kehren meine Erinnerungen zurück: Data und ich waren auf einer Außenmission in einem Shuttle, um einen Klasse-M-Planeten auf Deuterium-Vorkommen zu untersuchen. Durch eine Art Kraftfeld ließ er sich von der Enterprise aus nicht scannen und es war uns nicht möglich hinunter zu beamen. Beim Sinkflug erwies sich das Kraftfeld robuster als erwartet, es beschädigte unsere Steuerkontrollen und wir müssen abgestürzt sein.  
In einem Anflug von Panik versuche ich mich aufzusetzen, doch Data hält mich sanft, aber bestimmt am Boden. "Nicht so schnell, Lieutenant! Sie müssen ruhig liegen bleiben. Sie wurden beim Absturz unter einigen Trümmerteilen begraben und haben sich zwei Rippen angebrochen. Ich befreite Sie von den Trümmern und bin gerade dabei, Sie zu behandeln!" Ich nicke. Daher also der massive Druck auf meiner Lunge, den ich vorhin verspürte. Data füllt das Hypospray aus dem Medikit mit einer knochenregenerierenden Substanz und verabreicht es mir. Langsam lässt der stechende Schmerz in meiner Brust nach.

"Danke, Commander!" Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf und begutachte die Schäden, die das Shuttle davongetragen hat. Es sieht nicht gut aus: Mehrere Brüche an der Außenhülle und die Steuerkontrollen sind alle außer Funktion: "Computer, Schadensanalyse!", befehle ich, doch ich erhalte als Antwort nur ein Rauschen und Knacken. Anscheinend wurde auch die Sprachausgabe beschädigt.  
"Mist!", fluche ich kurz und blicke dann wieder zu Data. "Commander, wissen Sie schon, ob wir die Schäden reparieren können? Haben wir Kontakt zur Enterprise?"  
"Nein, Lieutenant, leider unterdrückt das Kraftfeld die Kommunikatoren. Die Schäden hier sind massiv, wir haben insgesamt sechs Hüllenbrüche, die Steuerkontrollen sind geschmolzen, die Energierelais sind ausgefallen, der Computer ist fehlerhaft in Audioausgabe, Datenanalyse und-"  
"Mit anderen Worten, wir sitzen in diesem Schrotthaufen fest?", unterbreche ich ihn.  
"Ja, so ließe es sich auch ausdrücken."  
"Inwieweit können wir die Schäden reparieren?"  
"Vermutlich nicht vollständig, wir müssen auf Hilfe der Enterprise warten. Ich werde ein Notsignal aufstellen, damit sie uns orten können, sobald sie eine Lücke oder ähnliches im Kraftfeld finden."  
"Das ist gut, ich werde in der Zeit die Reparaturausrüstung checken. Aber davor…" Ich werfe einen Blick auf meine metallene Arm- und Beinprothese, überprüfe ihre Beweglichkeit und ihre Kommunikation mit meinem Nervensystem und stoße dabei auf mehrere gebrochene Bolzen im Bein. "Scheiße!"  
Data runzelt die Stirn: "Was gibt es, Lieutenant?"  
"Ich bin beschädigt." Ich deute auf das künstliche Bein. Immerhin scheint der Arm in Ordnung zu sein.  
"Können Sie es reparieren?"  
"Ich weiß noch nicht…" Ich versuche aufzustehen, ein paar Schritte zu machen. Es geht schwerlich, aber es geht. "Bis ich das rausfinde, werde ich wohl hinken müssen."  
Data nickt und öffnet einen der Shuttle-Verschläge, in dem sich der Signal-Sender befindet. Plötzlich hält er jedoch mitten in der Bewegung inne.

"Commander, was ist los?"  
"Da kommt jemand, es sind mehrere Personen, noch circa 300 Meter von uns entfernt."  
"Ich dachte, dieser Planet sei unbewohnt?"  
"Vermutlich hat dieses Kraftfeld auch die Lebenszeichen der Einwohner abgeschirmt."  
"Sollen wir auf uns aufmerksam machen?"  
"Nein, wir wissen nicht, ob sie feindlich sind. Momentan sind wir in schlechter Verfassung für einen Kampf. Am besten bleiben wir unentdeckt!"

Ich nicke und versuche innerhalb der Trümmer des Shuttles ein passendes Versteck auszumachen, entdecke einen unbeschädigten, horizontalen Verschlag, gerade groß genug für zwei Personen. Data folgt meinem Blick: "Sehr gut erkannt, Lieutenant, darein, los! Die Metalllegierungen des Shuttles dürften darin sogar Ihre Lebenszeichen abschirmen!"  
Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Kalter Schweiß bildet sich auf meinem Rücken. Der Schacht ist wirklich äußerst eng und dunkel und ich leide seit frühester Kindheit an Klaustrophobie. Außerdem wäre da noch Data, dem ich dadurch wirklich überaus nahe kommen müsste. Nicht, dass mir die Nähe zu ihm unangenehm wäre, ganz im Gegenteil, dennoch steigert das meine Nervosität nur noch weiter.

"Worauf warten Sie denn noch?", herrscht er mich ungeduldig an und ich setzte mich langsam in Bewegung. Leicht zitternd lege ich mich in den Schacht, Data klettert über mich und verschließt die Luke. Er stützt sich mit beiden Händen am Boden ab, um mich nicht zu berühren, trotzdem sind zwischen uns keine zehn Zentimeter Platz. So eng! So dunkel! Ich schnappe nach Luft, brauche Platz zum Atmen!

"Alles in Ordnung, Lieutenant?" Ich reagiere nicht. "Ezra! Sie… du hyperventilierst!" Data legt mir seine Hand auf die Wange, das reißt mich zurück in die Gegenwart. "Ruhig atmen, sieh mich an!" Ich gehorche ihm, sehe direkt in seine schönen, goldenen Augen und spüre seine weiche, synthetische Hand. Sie ist viel wärmer als ich erwartet hätte. Data strahlt Ruhe aus, Ruhe und inneren Frieden, die jetzt auf mein aufgewühltes Gemüt abfärben und meine Atmung normalisiert sich langsam.

"Danke, Data", sage ich leise. "Ich bin klaustrophobisch… Immer schon. Ich dachte, ich hätte es mit den Jahren unter Kontrolle gebracht, aber…"  
"Du machst das gut, Ezra. Wir müssen jetzt ruhig sein, die Fremden sind sehr nahe." Ich nicke und bemerke zeitgleich, dass Datas Hand noch immer auf meiner Wange liegt. Erst jetzt realisiere ich gänzlich, wie nahe wir uns in diesem Moment sind und ich versuche, die aufsteigende Hitze in meinem Gesicht zu unterdrücken. Data muss das doch spüren, oder?  
Ich denke weiter, wie diese Situation wohl auf Außenstehende wirken müsste und ob Data vielleicht ähnliche Gedanken haben könnte, doch die hat er garantiert nicht. Wenn er nun ein Mensch wäre, würde ihm seine berufliche Professionalität jegliche… unangemessenen… Handlungen zwar noch immer untersagen, aber wer weiß?  
Dennoch, Data ist kein Mensch, er ist ein Android, er besitzt kein Verlangen, keine Sehnsucht und solche Gedanken kennt er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal. Anders als ich.

Plötzlich höre ich ein Geräusch am Shuttle-Eingang, Schritte und Stimmen. Drei Personen.  
"Die müssen aufs Kraftfeld gestoßen sein!"  
"Ziemlicher Schrotthaufen hier, ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier noch was Brauchbares finden…"  
"Keine Lebenszeichen, entweder sind sie tot oder in den Wald gelaufen!"  
"So oder so, auch der Wald wird sie schnell umbringen."  
"Wir sollten ein Team hochschicken, dass den Eimer hier auseinander nimmt! Vielleicht lassen sich die Metalle wiederverwerten."  
"Ja, ansonsten zeigt mein Receiver mir nichts… Moment wartet mal! Ich empfange von da drüben ein Signal, schwach, aber es könnte sich dabei um hochentwickelte Technologie handeln!" Die Schritte nähern sich und mir gefriert das Blut in den Adern. Auch Data wirkt angespannt.  
"Da ist nichts, aber das Signal wird stärker!"  
"Wir werden es finden und in seine Einzelteile zerlegen!"

Wir hören ein Krachen, vermutlich durchsuchen die Fremden Trümmerteile in unserer Nähe. Sie werden nicht lange brauchen, um den Verschlag zu finden… Panik erfasst mich, doch diesmal ist es nicht meine Klaustrophobie! Ich habe Angst, Angst um Data und auch um mich selbst! Wir wissen nicht, wie stark diese Fremden sind, befinden uns in einer schlechten Position, um zu kämpfen und die wollen Data auseinander nehmen!  
Ich blicke in seine goldenen Augen, die deutlich besorgt wirken und weiß, dass er meine Gedanken teilt, auch wenn er natürlich keine Angst kennt. Plötzlich fällt mir etwas ein, ein möglicher Ausweg, aber der wird ihm nicht gefallen. Mir gefällt er auch nicht, aber ich sehe keine andere Lösung!  
"Data… ich muss etwas tun, ich entschuldige mich schon im Voraus!", flüstere ich und greife mit meinem linken Arm um ihn herum. Ich streiche ihm kurz über den Rücken, bis ich gefunden habe, wonach ich suche.

Datas Augen weiten sich erschrocken: "Ezra, nicht! Du kannst mein Gewicht ni-" Zu spät! Ich habe seinen Ausschalter bereits betätigt und der Körper des Androiden sackt leblos über mir zusammen. Im selben Moment verstehe ich, was er mir sagen wollte. Durch das ungestützte Gewicht des Mannes wird mir erneut jede Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Mein Magen schmerzt, ebenso wie mein noch menschliches Bein.  
Trotzdem, ich muss jetzt ruhig bleiben! Keine Panik, bloß keine Panik! Keine wilden Geräusche! Trotz des akuten Luftmangels ordne ich meine Gedanken und es fällt mir wir Schuppen von den Augen: Mein Metallarm ist in der Lage Lasten von bis zu 200 Kilogramm zu heben! Mit größter Mühe ziehe ich den Arm unter den Androiden, bringe meine Hand in Position und drücke ihn nach oben. Es klappt! Der Arm hält Data stabil einige Zentimeter über mir und ich ringe nach Luft, bevor ich mich wieder darauf besinne möglichst still zu sein.

"Sir, das Signal ist weg!", höre ich es auf einmal von draußen.  
"Habt ihr irgendwas gefunden, dass dafür verantwortlich sein könnte?"  
"Nein, Sir!"  
"Na gut… Das Ingenieursteam soll beim Auseinandernehmen dieses Blecheimers darauf achten, ob es wieder auftaucht. Wir sind hier fertig!"  
"Und eventuelle Überlebende?"  
"Selbst wenn sie entkommen sein sollten, es gibt keine Überlebenden, verstanden?"  
"Verstanden, Sir! Wir suchen die Umgebung ab, nehmt eure Waffen!"

Die Schritte entfernen sich. Etwas erleichtert atme ich auf. Trotzdem beschließe ich noch zu warten, bis ich Data reaktiviere, um nicht doch noch Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken. In dem Schacht, in dem wir liegen gibt es nur wenig Licht durch ein paar Kontrolllämpchen des Computers, aber meine Augen haben sich bereits an das Dunkel gewöhnt.  
Ich kann nicht anders, als Data über mir näher zu betrachten. Seine makellose, weiße Haut, die immer gegelt wirkenden Haare, die markante Nase. Abgeschaltet sind seine Augen geschlossen, fast, als würde er friedlich schlafen. Ich strecke meine menschliche Hand nach ihm aus, streiche ihm langsam durchs Gesicht, fahre seine Wangenknochen nach, spiele mit seinen Haaren. Ich weiß, das mein Verhalten nach Sternenflottenstandards absolut unangemessen ist, aber wann werde ich je wieder diese Gelegenheit bekommen? Auch wenn ich mir immer wieder sage, wie sinnlos und vergeudet es doch ist, kann ich an meinen Gefühlen für Data nichts ändern. Ich habe sie schon lange und ich weiß genau, dass er sie niemals erwidern wird, zumindest nicht so, wie ich es mir wünschen würde. Wie es sich jeder Humanoide von einem Geliebten wünscht. Durch meine technischen Implantate, die sich auch auf meine neuralen Systeme auswirken, fühle ich mich selbst oftmals nicht, wie ein vollständiger Mensch. Nicht mehr zumindest. Wahrscheinlich fühle ich mich Data, einem Androiden, der gern menschlich wäre, deswegen sehr nahe. Trotzdem, ich wurde als Mensch geboren, habe Emotionen, daran ändern auch meine Cyborg-ähnlichen Prothesen nichts.

Vorsichtig streiche ich mit meinem Zeigefinger über Datas Lippen, die sich weich anfühlen. Fast menschlich. Wie gerne würde ich sie auf meinen spüren, doch dafür müsste Leben in ihnen sein und somit wird das wohl eher nicht passieren. Ein schmerzlicher Stich in meinem Herz, ein altbekanntes, bitteres Gefühl überkommt mich.  
"Was tust du hier eigentlich, Ezra?", frage ich mich resigniert selbst.

Mittlerweile müssten die Fremden sich bereits entfernt haben und es sollte jetzt sicher sein, Data zu reaktivieren. Ich streiche ihm ein letztes Mal durchs Haar, sammle mich kurz und drücke den Schalter auf seinem Rücken erneut. Sofort öffnen sich seine Augen, mustern mich, erschrocken, fast ein wenig verärgert und er richtet sich auf, soweit unsere Umgebung es zulässt.

"Lieutenant, Bericht!"  
"Es tut mir leid, Commander! Ich musste Sie kurz deaktivieren, sonst wären wir entdeckt worden. Die Fremden sind feindlich, scheinen nur nach Technik zu suchen und haben den Befehl, Überlebende, also uns, zu töten, falls sie uns finden. Sie könnten noch immer in der Nähe des Shuttles sein, wir sollten also noch warten, bevor wir uns zeigen. Ich habe mit Ihrer Reaktivierung gewartet, bis sie weit genug weg waren, um Ihr Signal nicht mehr zu empfangen."  
"Lieutenant… Ezra, du weißt, dass ich diese Deaktivierungen meiner Person nicht schätze! Auch wenn es notwendig schien, mein Gewicht hätte dich zerquetschen können!" In diesem Moment fällt Data meine metallene Hand auf, die noch immer auf seinem Brustkorb ruht und mit der ich ihn abgestützt hatte.  
"Data… Du weißt doch, ein bisschen habe ich selbst etwas von einer Maschine!" Ich verziehe meinen Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln.  
Er legt seinen Kopf schräg und erwidert mein Lächeln: "Wahr. Hin und wieder neigt meine Programmierung dazu, dich mit rein menschlichen Maßstäben zu beurteilen." Er macht eine kurze Pause und sein Lächeln verschwindet. "Trotzdem, Lieutenant, deaktivieren Sie mich nie wieder ohne mein ausdrückliches Einverständnis. Das ist ein Befehl!"  
"Verstanden, Commander!"

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! Ich freue mich sehr, wenn ihr mir einen Review da lasst!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, dieses Kapitel ist ein weeenig lang geworden, viel Dialog, viel Backgroundstory, ein bisschen Fluff am Ende ;) Nächstes Mal gibt's wieder mehr Action! Viel Spaß!

* * *

Auf dem fremden Planeten herrscht ein subtropisches Klima. Data und ich haben die Absturzstelle vor Stunden verlassen und schlagen uns seitdem durch dichtes Unterholz. Das Waldgebiet erinnert an den Amazonas-Regenwald der Erde, wunderschön und doch müssen wir unsere Sinne stets geschärft halten, da sowohl das Gelände als auch die Einwohner schnell eine Bedrohung darstellen könnten. Wir haben vom Shuttle das Notwendigste an Ausrüstung mitgenommen und untersuchen seitdem unsere Umgebung. Unsere Tricorder-Scans deuten auf eine größere Siedlung in 50 Kilometern Entfernung hin und wir haben entschieden, dass es das Beste wäre, die Einwohner erst einmal unentdeckt zu beobachten, um das Risiko besser abschätzen zu können, das von ihnen ausgeht.

Trotzdem ist der Weg zumindest für mich eine einzige Qual: Ich war zwar in der Lage meine Beinprothese notdürftig zu reparieren, dennoch ist sie träger und weniger belastbar als sonst und das Gelände stellt schon unter normalen Bedingungen eine Herausforderung dar. Ich hab aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich bereits über Wurzeln und Äste gestolpert bin oder sich stachelige Ranken in meiner Uniform verfangen haben. Durch das feuchtwarme Klima klebt mir meine Kleidung bereits am Körper, ich schwitze und immer wieder lösen sich vereinzelte, brünette Strähnen aus meinem strengen Flechtzopf.

Data ergeht es da schon deutlich besser: Die Witterung hat schließlich keinerlei Einfluss auf seinen Androidenkörper und seine schnellen Datenverarbeitungssysteme machen ihn äußerst trittsicher.

Auf einmal meldet sich der Tricorder in meiner linken Hand mit einem lauten Piepsen: "Commander, ich scanne ein reichhaltiges, unterirdisches Deuterium-Vorkommen!"

"Interessant. Die Enterprise braucht dieses Deuterium zwar dringend, doch jetzt, da wir wissen, dass der Planet bewohnt ist, müssen wir die Abbaubedingungen mit dem Volk hier aushandeln. Noch wollen sie uns allerdings töten."

"Super Voraussetzungen…"

"Ich denke nicht, Lieutenant."

"Sarkasmus, Mr Data."

"Oh. Ich verstehe. Menschen verwenden Sarkasmus, um ihr Missfallen gegenüber einer Situation oder Person auszudrücken oder um das Gesagte des Gegenübers ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Da wir uns in einer eher misslichen Lage befinden, gehe ich bei Ihnen von Ersterem aus."

"Vielen Dank für die ausführliche Analyse", sage ich ohne mich umzudrehen und rolle mit den Augen.

"Gern geschehen", antwortet er aufrichtig. Ich muss mir ein leichtes Kichern verkneifen und übersehe dadurch ein Erdloch vor mir, in das ich prompt hineintrete, das Gleichgewicht verliere und vorneüber in eine matschige Pfütze falle.

"Alles in Ordnung, Lieutenant Hall?", fragt Data und reicht mir seine Hand, um mir aufzuhelfen.

"Data, heute ist eindeutig nicht mein Tag", statiere ich säuerlich und versuche mir den Dreck von der Kleidung zu klopfen. Da mein Hemd völlig durchnässt ist, streife ich es kurzerhand über den Kopf ab und binde es mir um die Hüften. In dem grauen Standard-Sternenflotten-Tanktop ist auch die Hitze gleich ein Stück besser zu ertragen. Ich ertappe Data dabei, wie er mich neugierig mustert, genauer gesagt ruht sein Blick auf meinem nun vollständig entblößtem, rechten Metallarm. Seit meinem Unfall kenne ich solche Blicke und ich konnte mich nie wirklich daran gewöhnen, weswegen ich meine künstlichen Glieder meistens verhülle. Anders als die meisten Menschen wirkt Data jedoch lediglich interessiert, nicht verschreckt oder noch viel schlimmer, mitleidig.

"Lieutenant Hall, darf ich Ihnen eine persönliche Frage stellen?"

"Waren wir nicht schon beim Vornamen, sobald es persönlich wird?", stelle ich als Gegenfrage, lächle dann aber doch und nicke. "Was möchten Sie wissen?"

"Die Bauweise Ihrer Prothesen wirkt nach Föderationsstandards ein wenig veraltet. Nur wenige benutzen heutzutage noch Metall ohne synthetischen Hautüberzug. Wieso haben Sie das nie überholen lassen?"

Ich betrachte meinen Arm einen Moment lang selbst bevor ich antworte. Er setzt sich aus einzelnen Gliedern zusammen, die menschlichen Knochen ähneln und durch Kugelgelenke miteinander verbunden sind. Als gelernte Ingenieurin habe ich bisher mehrfach versucht, eine passende Außenhülle anzufertigen, um die Gelenke zu schützen, doch da die Prothese nicht von mit Föderationstechnik geschaffen wurde, wollte nichts so richtig passen ohne mich in meiner Bewegungsfreiheit einzuschränken. Schließlich sehe ich wieder zu Data, dem ich noch eine Antwort schuldig bin: "Es ist unmöglich, die Prothesen auszutauschen. Das Volk von dem ich sie erhielt, benutzt eine ganz eigene Bauweise, die unsere Mediziner bisher nicht gänzlich nachvollziehen können. Sie wirken nach außen hin sehr mechanisch und nicht mehr modern, aber beim Einsatz werden diese Gliedmaßen durch Metalllegierungen an das vorhandene Skelett gekoppelt. Jedes künstliche Gelenkstück enthält Biogelkanäle, erst im Schulter- und Oberschenkelgelenk findet jeweils ein Austausch mit meinem Blut statt. Über eine besondere Art von Naniten kommuniziert das Gel übers Blut mit meinem neuralen System und ich bin in der Lage die Glieder zu steuern. Dennoch denke ich, dass ich die Möglichkeiten der Steuerung bisher nicht vollständig ausschöpfe. Hin und wieder entdecke ich ganz neue Funktionen, aber weiß im Nachhinein nicht mehr, wie ich darauf zugreifen kann."

"Wurde Ihnen das nicht von den Medizinern nach der Ausheilung der Verletzungen beigebracht?"

"Das ist kompliziert", sage ich kurz angebunden, da mir das Thema langsam unangenehm wird.

"Ich bin sicher, ich bin in der Lage auch komplexe Zusammenhänge korrekt zu erfassen. Es sei denn, Sie signalisieren mir auf höfliche Weise ihren Unwillen, dieses Gespräch fortzusetzen. Mir wurde gesagt, dass Menschen zeitweise dazu neigen, anstatt ihre Absichten klar zu kommunizieren."

"Das haben Sie richtig erkannt, Mr Data. Die näheren Umstände meines Unfalls sind für mich leider nach wie vor kein einfaches Thema."

"Dann entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Neugier, Ezra."

"Kein Problem. Es ist nur verständlich, dass Sie fragen. Immerhin zähle ich Sie seit mehr als einem halben Jahr zu meinen Freunden auf der Enterprise und etwas Neugier steht Ihnen da schon zu. Ich bin sowieso überrascht, dass Sie sich nicht eher nach meinem Unfall erkundigt haben."

"Nun, ich muss gestehen, dass ich Ihre Akte studiert habe, nachdem wir begannen, regelmäßigeren Kontakt zu halten. Die groben, äußeren Umstände sind mir also nicht unbekannt."

Auf der Stelle bleibe ich stehen und drehe mich auf dem Absatz um: "Sie hatten Einsicht in meine persönlichen Daten?"

"Sicher, als zweiter Offizier der Enterprise habe ich natürlich Zugang zu den meisten Akten der Crewmitglieder", antwortet Data verständnislos. "Sie wirken aufgebracht, war mein Interesse erneut ein Fehler?"

"Nein… ja… ich weiß auch nicht", grummele ich und denke wütend, dass eine Programmierungszeile für Privatsphäre bei ihm vielleicht nicht schlecht gewesen wäre. Ich ziehe mein Tempo an und stapfe von nun an schweigend ein paar Meter voraus.

Ich weiß genau, dass mein Ärger irrational ist, da jeder hochrangige Offizier jederzeit Zugang zu allen Daten der Crewmitglieder haben muss, dennoch war ich einfach unvorbereitet darauf, dass Data sich als Reaktion auf unsere beginnende Freundschaft über mich informiert hat. Andererseits, was habe ich auch anderes von einem Androiden zu erwarten?

Eine Stunde später setzt die Dämmerung ein. Wir versuchen weiterzugehen, doch irgendwann fällt es mir immer schwerer, die Konturen meiner Umgebung auszumachen und die Erschöpfung des letzten Tages macht sich breit. Auch meine angeknacksten Rippen haben wieder begonnen etwas zu schmerzen, da mit dem Medikit eben nur eine Erstbehandlung möglich ist.

Data wäre ohne mich vermutlich in der Lage, die Nacht durchzulaufen und vielleicht sogar schon die Siedlung zu erreichen und doch ist er es, der vorschlägt, ein Lager für die Nacht zu suchen. Ich weiß, dass es ihm nichts ausmacht auf meine Belange Rücksicht zu nehmen und er wahrscheinlich generell darauf programmiert ist, auf die Bedürfnisse der Humanoiden in seiner Umgebung einzugehen, trotzdem kann ich nicht anders, als mich ein wenig wie ein Klotz an seinem Bein zu fühlen.

Wir finden schließlich eine kleine Lichtung an einer Felswand, die uns die Nacht über vor Wind schützen dürfte. Zu meinem Ärger ist das Oberteil meiner Uniform noch immer nicht getrocknet und bei dem schwülen, nächtlichen Klima sehe ich auch keine großen Chancen dafür.

"Halten Sie es für unbedenklich ein Feuer anzuzünden?", frage ich, da mir langsam fröstelnde Schauer über den Rücken laufen und meine nackten Schultern ein hervorragendes Angriffsziel für Moskitos bieten.

"Ich denke, ein Feuer stellt ein zu hohes Risiko dar entdeckt zu werden. Tut mir leid, Lieutenant. Vielleicht hilft Ihnen das hier." Er setzt den Rucksack mit unserer Notfallausrüstung ab und zieht eine dünne Decke hervor und legt sie mir über die Schultern, bevor er sich neben mich setzt und mir einen Proteinriegel reicht. "Sie müssen etwas essen, um ihre Kraft nicht zu verlieren. Wie geht es Ihren Verletzungen?"

"Danke. Es besteht kein Grund zur Sorge", antworte ich, wickele die Decke dichter um meinen Körper und beiße in den Riegel. Mir fällt unsere Unterhaltung von vorhin wieder ein und ich frage mich, weshalb ich dem Thema wieder einmal ausgewichen bin. Mal ganz abgesehen von meinen unsinnigen, romantischen Ideen, sind Data und ich schließlich befreundet und ich vertraue ihm. Vielleicht wäre es gar nicht schlecht, neben Counselor Troi noch jemanden an Bord der Enterprise zu haben, der meine ganze Geschichte aus erster Hand kennt.

"Interessieren Sie sich noch immer für die Umstände meines Unfalls, Mr Data?", frage ich also.

"Sicher, dennoch respektiere ich Ihren Wunsch, diese Dinge für sich zu behalten."

"Nun, vielleicht war ich vorhin etwas voreilig…"

"Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass Sie es in Betracht ziehen, sich mir anzuvertrauen, Ezra."

Ich werfe ihm ein Lächeln zu: "Wie viel wissen Sie über die Taureaner?"

"Ich habe mich nie über den Inhalt Ihrer Akte hinaus mit den Taureanern befasst. Sie setzen sich ursprünglich aus mehreren Völkern zusammen und sind biotechnisch sehr fortschrittlich. Sie wollten Mitglied der Föderation werden, deswegen wurde Ihr Forschungsteam dort stationiert, richtig?"

"Genau. Ich hatte die Sternenflottenakademie gerade absolviert und war seit einem halben Jahr Fähnrich, als ich dem Team zugeteilt wurde, das die Taureaner auf Taureon-C4 studieren sollte. Wir waren zu sechst und sie zeigten sich freundlich, wenn auch etwas verschlossen und geheimnistuerisch. Sie neigen dazu ihre Körperteile durch künstliche Glieder zu ersetzen, so wie meine, nur in viel höherer Perfektion. Sie können auf diese Art sogar Organe ersetzen und so ihr Leben deutlich verlängern. Einige von ihnen waren bereits mehrere hundert Jahre alt und sahen mehr wie Maschinen aus als Sie, Data."

"Und dennoch sind sie Humanoide? Interessant."

"Ja und nein. Die ältesten Taureaner haben sich über das Humanoide hinaus entwickelt. Sie sind auf herkömmliche Art nicht mehr empfindungsfähig. Auch einige jüngere streben genau das an und arbeiten hart daran sich immer weiter zu modifizieren. Wirklich spannend ist jedoch ihre Entstehungsgeschichte. Sie waren ursprünglich Borg, deren Kubus zerstört wurde. Ein Großteil der Drohnen kam dabei ums Leben während ein kleiner Teil des Kubus mit circa 4000 Mann auf einem benachbarten Planeten abstürzte. Vom Kollektiv getrennt, kehrten langsam ihre Erinnerungen an ihr Leben vor der Assimilation zurück. Einige kehrten zu ihren Völkern zurück, andere, deren Heimaten ein ganzes Leben entfernt in der Galaxie lagen, entschieden sich eine Kolonie zu gründen-"

"Warten Sie", unterbricht er mich. "Holen die Borg sich nicht eigentlich immer ihre Technologie zurück und reassimilieren verlorene Drohnen?"

"Normalerweise schon, aber die Borg müssen gedacht haben, der Kubus sei im All vollständig zerstört worden. Die ursprünglichen Taureaner hatten Glück. Sie begannen mit der ihnen eingepflanzten Technologie zu experimentieren, besonders mit den Nanosonden und Prothesen der Borg. Sie wollten diese Technik für Individuen nutzbar machen und entwickelten schließlich eigene Naniten und synthetische Glieder. Man bedenke, sie hatten das Wissen der Borg in sich, allerdings das von vor 300 Jahren. Die Borg sind heute natürlich überlegen, aber auf der Basis Technik zu entwickeln ist durchaus vielversprechend und sie haben es weit gebracht." Ich mache eine kurze Pause, um nach einem Moskito auf meiner linken Schulter zu schlagen. Hoffentlich würde der Stich von dem fremden Insekt keine allergische Reaktion verursachen.

"Die Taureaner klingen äußerst faszinierend, wieso wurde nach Ihrem Team kein neues hingeschickt?", fragt Data, während ich im Medikit nach einem Insektenschutz suche.

"Dazu komme ich noch. Mein Team befand sich fast ein Jahr auf Taureon-C4, als es ein Reaktorleck in der Energiekontrolle unserer Wohneinheit gab. Wir konnten die Explosion nicht mehr verhindern und während unser Commander noch direkt vor Ort starb, wurden wir anderen schwer verletzt. Ich verlor dabei mein rechtes Bein und den rechten Arm. Die Taureaner versuchten uns mit ihren Methoden zu behandeln, jedoch unterscheidet sich die menschliche Genetik stark von ihrer eigenen und unsere Körper stießen die Behandlung ab. Wir baten sie, uns an die Ärzte der Föderation zu überstellen, aber die Taureaner neigen dazu, äußerst gerne zu experimentieren. Sie ließen uns nicht gehen und einer nach dem anderen zeigte immer heftigere Reaktionen auf die Behandlungen, bis hin zum Tod. Ich weiß nicht, was sie bei Lieutenant Murakami und mir anders machten, doch wir hielten am längsten durch. Es war schmerzhaft, verstörend, denn plötzlich waren wir ihre Gefangenen, Versuchskaninchen, die ihren Freunden beim Sterben zusehen mussten."

"Das muss sehr hart gewesen sein, es tut mir leid, Ezra!"

"Bitte, sparen Sie sich diese Floskeln", sage ich, wissend, dass er ohnehin kein echtes Mitleid empfinden könnte. Genau deswegen teile ich meine Geschichte schließlich mit ihm. "Ja, es war hart, aber unser Leben haben die Taureaner immerhin gerettet und dafür bin ich sehr dankbar. Trotzdem, die Situation damals war äußerst bedrohlich und wir hatten Angst vor unseren Gastgebern. Irgendwann lernten wir, uns mit den neuen Gliedmaßen zu bewegen und in einem günstigen Moment gelang Murakami und mir die Flucht und die Rückkehr zur Föderation. Sie behandelten uns und stellten dabei fest, dass eine Revidierung unserer Modifikationen tödlich sein würde. Die folgenden zwei Jahre verbrachte ich beim Bodenpersonal auf der Erde und in Therapie, bevor ich wieder wirklich diensttauglich war und auf die Enterprise versetzt wurde. Natürlich schickte die Föderation ein paar Wochen nach unserer Flucht ein Schiff zu den Taureanern, um eine Erklärung für unsere Behandlung zu verlangen, doch jetzt kommt das Rätselhafteste: Die Taureaner waren verschwunden! Mit all ihrer Technologie waren sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt und die Föderation hat seitdem nie wieder von ihnen gehört. Sie sehen also, niemand konnte mir je den vollständig richtigen Umgang mit meinen Gliedern beibringen."

Data macht eine kurze Pause, bevor er mich ansieht: "Was denken Sie, ist mit den Taureanern passiert?"

"Das habe ich mich oft gefragt. Die Föderation hat bisher keine offizielle Erklärung."

"Das ist mir bewusst, daher frage ich, was Sie denken, Ezra?"

"Ich denke, die Borg haben sich ihre Technologie doch noch zurückgeholt. Wissen Sie, als die Taureaner uns ihre Geschichte erzählten, waren die Borg nur der Name eines uns unbekannten Schreckgespinstes. Damals konnte ich keinen Zusammenhang herstellen, wie alle anderen auch. Aber nach unseren kürzlichen Begegnungen mit den Borg bin ich mir fast sicher, dass das die logischste Erklärung für alles ist."

"Das heißt, Sie und Lieutenant Murakami sind die letzten der Taureaner."

"Wie bitte?"

"Nun, Sie sagen, die Taureaner bestehen aus unterschiedlichen Völkern, die sich nur durch die gemeinsame Technologie verbinden. Mit dem Erhalt ihrer Technologie wurden Sie gewissermaßen zu einer von ihnen, Ezra. Sicherlich sind Sie primär ein Mensch, aber Sie und Ihr Kollege von damals sind durch Ihre Modifikation auch zu einem Teil der Taureaner geworden."

Für einen kurzen Moment sprachlos starre ich Data verblüfft an: "So habe ich das noch nie betrachtet…"

"Dürfte ich mir die Ihnen eingesetzte Technologie bei unserer Rückkehr auf die Enterprise einmal genauer ansehen? Ihre Erzählungen über die Taureaner sind wirklich bemerkenswert. Humanoide, die sich freiwillig Technologie implantieren und dafür sogar auf ihre Empfindungsfähigkeit verzichten, das ist das Gegenteil von den Bemühungen, die ich anstrebe. Ich würde mich gerne weiterhin damit auseinandersetzen."

"Sicher. Vielleicht kann Ihre Analyse mir sogar helfen, diese Technologie besser zu kontrollieren. Natürlich habe ich selbst bereits in diese Richtung geforscht, aber ich teile meine Ergebnisse gern mit Ihnen", sage ich und ziehe die Decke ein wenig enger um mich. Ohne Tageslicht wird es hier doch kälter, als ich erwartet habe. "Ich sollte mich jetzt wohl ein wenig hinlegen... Wenn ich mich nicht irre, schlafen Sie nie, richtig?"

Data nickt: "Schlafen Sie ruhig, Lieutenant. Ich werde die Umgebung im Auge behalten und vielleicht noch einige Scans durchführen."

"Okay. Wecken Sie mich bitte sofort, wenn irgendwas Ungewöhnliches passiert." Ich lasse mich an der Felswand hinunter in eine liegende Position gleiten und ziehe die Knie an meinen Körper, um mich ein wenig wärmer zu halten. Es gelingt mir nicht, ein leichtes Zittern zu unterdrücken. Das könnte eine lange Nacht werden…

"Sie frieren, Lieutenant", stellt der Android nach fünf Minuten trocken fest.

"Es geht schon."

Ich höre es kurz rascheln und auf einmal sitzt er direkt neben mir.

"Was soll das werden?", frage ich irritiert.

"Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie sich etwas an mir aufwärmen. Mein Körper wurde dazu konstruiert, menschliche Wärme zu erzeugen."

Einen Moment lang bin ich von dem Angebot so überwältigt, dass ich in eine kurze Schockstarre verfalle. "Ähm…", stammele ich und versuche meine Sprache wiederzufinden. "Wäre das nicht… unangemessen, Commander?" Innerlich könnte ich mir für diese dumme Frage in die Fresse schlagen. Data bietet mir quasi gerade an, mit ihm zu kuscheln und ich denke _jetzt_ an irgendwelche Dienstvorschriften?

"Oh." Er neigt den Kopf zur Seite und scheint kurz zu überlegen. "Ich hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Sie es so auffassen könnten. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich keinerlei unangemessenen Absichten im Sinn habe. Ich bin immer noch ein Android."

"Oh, nein… Das hatte ich auch nicht… gedacht", fasele ich unzusammenhängend und merke, wie meine Wangen anfangen zu glühen.

"Was hält Sie dann ab? Sie werden schlecht schlafen, wenn Sie die Nacht über frieren und Sie brauchen Ihre Energie morgen."

 _Ja, klar und logisch wie immer, Data_ , denke ich, während ich mich aufsetze: "Sie haben Recht, Mr Data. Vielen Dank für das Angebot." Er lächelt kurz und legt mir dann seinen Arm um die Schultern und zieht mich näher zu sich. Ich versteife mich einen kleinen Moment lang, bevor ich mich unsicher an den Körper des Androiden lehne. Mein Herz schlägt bestimmt gerade in Überlichtgeschwindigkeit und ich habe Angst, dass er es bemerkt. Data ist tatsächlich warm, wie ein Mensch. Ich denke unwillkürlich an die Situation vorhin im Shuttle zurück und ein kurzer Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken.

"Sind Sie nervös oder ist Ihnen noch immer kalt, Ezra?" Ertappt. Verdammt. Mir fällt auf die Schnelle keine passende Antwort ein, aber er erwartet anscheinend auch gar keine.

"Sie können sich ruhig entspannen", fährt er fort, "Versuchen Sie ein wenig zu schlafen!"

 _Das ist nun wirklich leichter gesagt, als getan_ , denke ich, aber merke dann doch, wie ich mit der Zeit ruhiger werde. Meine Glieder entkrampfen sich und ich beginne, die Nähe zu Data langsam zu genießen. Ich lasse mich ein wenig an ihm herunter gleiten, lehne meinen Kopf an seine linke Schulter und platziere meinen menschlichen Arm auf seiner Brust. Ich werfe ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, um zu überprüfen, ob das für ihn wirklich okay ist und er nickt mir einmal ermutigend zu. Seine Hand ruht auf meinem Rücken und hin und wieder bewegt er seinen Daumen sanft auf und ab, was in meinem Inneren tausend kleine elektrische Glücksimpulse durch mein gesamtes Nervensystem schießt.

Endlich erlaube ich mir, die Augen zu schließen. Die Erschöpfung des Tages macht sich erneut bemerkbar und ich versinke langsam in einem tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf.


End file.
